


Blue Rapture

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm finally gets his wish. (06/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: 2.18 "The Crossing."  
  
Answer to a challenge fic from starleet2001 posted in Message 12044: **One of the two reveals to the other that they always had wished they could experience multiple orgasms like a woman. The remark takes up root in the other's mind, who can't shake it, just as they are about to make first contact with an alien race that are capable of reading minds. They are capable of more than that because somehow, and that's where your wonderful minds take flight, the alien race fulfills that wish giving him (whoever) female genitalia without taking away his maleness. So, the climax of the story must be that of our lovely hermaphrodite for a day; brought to the multiple pleasuring heights by his lover.**  
  
Beta: stubadingdong  


* * *

Trip smiled at the ticklish feeling he got as Malcolm drew lazy circles on his stomach with a forefinger. He looked into Malcolm's dark blue eyes, seeing love and affection there. And something else, too.

"What's up, Malcolm?"

Malcolm looked into the clear, light blue eyes of his beloved. He knows me so well, he thought.

"I was just wondering what it would be like to experience multiple orgasms, like a woman does."

Trip chuckled, rather surprised. "One at a time doesn't satisfy you enough?"

"I didn't mean that. I just meant...that it would be interesting to experience. What does it feel like? Do they all feel the same? Are they the same intensity?"

"Wow, you're sure full of questions. What brought this on, darlin'?" Trip asked, thinking that Malcolm usually didn't think about things like this.

Malcolm reddened a bit. "Well, Hoshi and I were talking about sex the other morning, and as she explained multiple orgasms I became very intrigued. I never thought about it very seriously until lately, especially after what happened with the "Wisps." My curiosity was piqued, that's all."

"I didn't know you and Hoshi shared sex tips," Trip teased.

"We don't always just talk about weapons during her training. We've gotten to be quite good friends; I appreciate having a woman's point of view about life."

"And obviously about sex."

"She explained it as best she could, but I've become quite curious about it. Hmmm," Malcolm mused, "it certainly explains the human male's tendency to build large machines capable of throbbing loudly and having a repetitive output."

Trip laughed out loud. "Is that a direct jab to us engineers?"

"Could explain my fascination with multiple explosions," Malcolm smiled slyly.

Trip looked thoughtful. "Wow, I wish there was a way to make it come true. I'd certainly like to see you coming over and over again." With that, he took Malcolm's face in his hands and kissed him fervently.

* * *

Trip looked down at the oxyspanner he was holding, forgetting for a moment why he needed it. He'd been so distracted lately, what with thinking about the discussion he and Malcolm had the other day. _My Maly sure comes up with some doozies sometimes,_ he thought to himself.

What had also been on his mind were the Tetrans. The Enterprise had encountered their ship a couple of days ago. Archer and T'Pol had been talking with the captain of the alien ship, going through First Contact protocols. The Vulcans had never encountered them, so Archer and T'Pol were completely on their own with this. They wanted to make sure this First Contact went better than that with the Kreetasans.

"Archer to Commander Tucker." The Captain's voice called to him from the intercom.

"Yes, Cap'n."

"Please come up to the bridge, Trip. We've been invited aboard the Tetrans' ship."

Trip clicked the comm off and headed to the turbolift, curiosity about the alien ship filling his head.

* * *

Trip walked onto the bridge, looking over at Malcolm for a split second before his eyes settled on the alien onscreen talking to Archer. The Tetran was humanoid, yet appeared reptilian in appearance, with white, green and dark brown swirls in its scaly skin. It wore a copper colored headdress, with swirls and leaves worked into it. It's eyes were also like a snake's, having the thin pupil and translucent iris. The hairs on the back of Trip's neck went up when he saw the alien. He wasn't particularly fond of snakes.

"We'd be delighted to come aboard, Mishka Rekava, " Archer was telling the alien. "I'll bring my first officer, my chief engineer, and a couple of others if that's okay."

"Yes, of course, bring as many as you wish! We shall greet you soon." The alien's soft, melodic voice made Trip do a double take. He had expected something hissing and creepy sounding.

The screen went blank. Archer looked over at Hoshi. "Hoshi, you'll be joining us on the Tetrans' ship," he turned to Malcolm, "as will Lt. Reed."

"Is that all, sir? Don't you think we'll need at least one or two more security personnel?" Malcolm's concern about the first contact situation was evident in his voice.

"Now, Malcolm, I don't want them to think we're invading them, or that we're paranoid of every new race we encounter. Just having you with us will be fine, and yes, you can bring a phase pistol."

_Poor Maly,_ Trip thought. _First contact situations hadn't gone well for him on this tour._

* * *

Once on the Tetran ship, the crew exited the shuttle. Archer entered the launch bay first. Four Tetrans were there to greet him: the one he had talked to previously, and three others, all having the same coloring as Rekava. They wore purple, linen-like flared cropped pants, lavender jackets that were closed at the collar, long sleeved and cut close to the body, and the copper headdresses.

"Captain Archer, welcome to our domicile. Our dearest hope is that when it comes time for you to leave us, it will be with sorrow that you are departing."

"Thank you, Mishka Rekava. I, too, wish the same." He waited, not quite sure what to do next.

"It would please me greatly for you to recognize our family: Grinia Vedoozes, Mufa Lurli, and Prrett."

Archer then introduced his crew, and when they were finished, proceeded down the corridor. Trip and Malcolm fell back behind the others.

"Well, Mal, what do ya think?"

"They obviously seem very friendly. The captain seems to trust them. They have no weapons on them, but I'm still at full 'tactical alert,' as I'm sure you've guessed."

"Relax, Malcolm. I get a sense that these people just want to be our friends. Really!"

Malcolm looked at Trip, doubtful he was going to relax while on an alien ship. The Tetran named Prrett fell back to walk with them. The three talked about various subjects until they came upon a large room. There was an assortment of beverages, and after a quick scan, Malcolm deemed them fit to drink. The Tetrans were amused by this behavior. Prrett, especially, was intrigued by Malcolm. She got the sense that Malcolm was very curious, and wondered about a great many things that were well beyond his sphere of physical reality.

While the rest of the Enterprise crew and the Tetrans talked about exchanging cultural information, Prrett showed Malcolm and Trip a beautiful blue stone that she wore around her neck suspended from a copper chain.

"This is the Jula Stone. Only certain members of our society wear it," Prrett told Malcolm, as she held it out to him.

"That is quite beautiful. I noticed smaller stones like it in your headdress," Malcolm said as he admired it. He took it from her hand and examined it, not out of suspicion, but of curiosity. It had depth in it, and was comprised of different materials, as if a turquoise and a sapphire had been fused together somehow. It started to glow in his hand, becoming warm. Malcolm wanted to let go of it, but couldn't. It had an almost hypnotic effect on him.

Trip watched Malcolm as he sat riveted, concentrating only on the stone. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Malcolm, ya'all right?" he asked, eyebrows knitted in concern.

Prrett slowly took the stone from Malcolm's grasp. Malcolm blinked and shook his head. "Yes, Trip, I'm fine. It was incredible. I saw..us.. in the stone." he turned to look at Trip. "I saw us making." he stopped, embarrassed at the thought of describing such a private scene in public. Malcolm adjusted his shoulders and cleared his throat.

Turning to Prrett, he said, "You said that only certain members of your society can wear this. Which members, if I may ask? Obviously you're part of this elite."

Prett frowned at the word elite. "Please explain this word—elite. Our Universal Translator was unable to translate it."

"Elite means," Malcolm searched for simple words to describe it. "Privileged, select few."

Prrett frowned again. "But we are not privileged. It is our duty to wear the stone. Our duty to our society."

Malcolm and Trip frowned. "Please explain this.duty.that/ you have to your society," Trip requested, encouraging Prrett to continue.

Prrett looked confused at first, but her scaly countenance cleared, as she understood what he wanted her to explain. Trip was amazed at how her reptilian face could be so expressive.

"I am telepathic. The stone helps me to focus on the thoughts, desires and wishes of those who seek my gifts."

Both Malcolm and Trip raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Are all your people telepathic?" Malcolm asked.

"No. The ability is caused by a recessive gene, which is always on the mother's side. Females are the only ones born with this ability. Those born with this gene have mothers, grandmothers, and great grandmothers, down the line who all have the recessive gene. But the ability manifests itself every three generations."

"And those who seek your gifts-what do they request? Is it usually government or business negotiators?" Malcolm asked.

"No," Prrett answered. "They are those who wish to have their desires fulfilled."

"But how do you that by being telepathic? I'm sorry, I don't meant to sound foolish, but I'm very confused. Humans define telepathic ability to simply mean that they are able to read minds." Trip clarified his confusion for her.

It was Prrett's turn to look surprised and confused at the same time. "Our ability goes beyond that. We are able to make those seeking our gifts experience that which they seek-whether it is to live as someone else for a day, to go mountain climbing without being near a mountain, etc."

Trip and Malcolm exchanged glances. "Fascinating! I've never heard of such an ability." Trip was truly amazed at her talent.

At that moment Archer called over to them, "Malcolm, can you come over here, please? The Tetrans would like for you to take a look at their weapons systems."

Malcolm stood up, sorry that he had to go. He wanted to find out more about this "gift." On the other hand, he could tell Archer about it and to be on the lookout for any type of psychological manipulations these Tetrans might attempt. "Of course, sir. I'll be right there."

He looked at Prrett and smiled. "Thank you for an enjoyable and informative afternoon. Please excuse me." He nodded at Trip and went over to Archer.

"You love him very much. It doesn't take a telepath to see that. What I do see, or rather feel empathically, is that you know of this desire of his and would like to fulfill it for him somehow, " Prrett intimated.

"Which desire would that be?" Trip was suddenly suspicious.

"His desire to experience pleasure as female of your species."

"You sound sure. How do you know this?"

"It came through when he was holding the stone. The fascination and the fear were evident in his desire for this wish to be fulfilled."

Trip frowned. "You read his mind without his permission?"

"No, he sent me those thoughts. He was also curious about our intentions toward your crew."

"Well, of course he was. He's the one who makes sure we're all safe in any situation."

"Please, Trip, there is nothing to fear from my people or me. We truly want to have a friendly relationship with your species; to open trade and information exchanges for our mutual benefit."

Trip looked into her colorless eyes, seeing only friendship and warmth there. He decided to be honest about Mal's latest fixation. "If you're talking about his curiosity as to what multiple orgasms feel like, then yes, I wish I could fulfill it for him."

"Then talk to him tonight. He is simply frightened of the chance I offer him."

"Frightened? Well, yeah, that you'll try to take over his mind."

"Although he is somewhat frightened of this, it is not as frightening to him as the awareness that once he experiences the multiple pleasuring, he will not want to go back to the way he really is."

"Please explain to me how you'll help Mal to feel this pleasure-what do you do exactly to make someone feel like they're experiencing their fondest wish?" Trip asked Prrett.

Prrett began slowly. "First, I will need to know what it is like for your females to experience multiple pleasuring. Then, I will use the stone to help me focus, implanting the idea in the mind of the person requesting the gift. It is done.subconsciously, so that the receiver is unaware of the feelings until they are brought to the surface with a specific trigger. Sometimes there are physical manifestations of the gift."

Trip reddened at the thought of asking one of the female crewmembers to explain multiple orgasms to Prrett. "Uh, I'm not sure who I can ask to get you that, uh, information."

"When Malcolm presented the thought to me, an image of a woman with eyes different than his or yours came to mind. Do you know of anyone like this?"

Trip brightened. "Yes, Hoshi. She's the one he had talked to about the multiple orgasms." Trip let out a big sigh. "I'm not quite sure how to approach her with this."

"Maybe I can help you?"

Trip looked over at Hoshi, sitting at the end of the room, engaged in deep conversation with a Tetran. Prrett looked to where Trip's eyes had wandered.

"She is the female who Malcolm had in his mind! I got good feelings from him about her. Let's ask her now."

"Wait, Prrett," Trip held out his hand to stop her. "I'd rather do it in private. This kind of thing is a personal matter, not one we'd like everyone in the room to know about."

"I understand. You humans are truly curious, with this concept of privacy and." Prrett squinted her luminous eyes, ".embarrassment."

Trip smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, that's us alright."

Trip digested the information Prrett had given him. "I'll talk to Hoshi first, then to Malcolm tonight, but I can't guarantee anything. I'll let you know tomorrow either way."

"Thank you Trip. You are truly a genuine friend and lover to Malcolm." Prrett stretched her lips into a smile, although it was obvious to Trip that her species didn't smile. He smiled back and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and he put his other hand over hers in friendship.

* * *

Later that evening, Malcolm was in Trip's quarters, positioned so that his knees were on the bed, his face was supported by a pillow, and was resting his upper body on his elbows. Hands gripping the side of the mattress, he moved to the rhythm of Trip pushing in and out of him from behind. He closed his eyes and imagined his lover's face as he squeezed his sphincter around Trip's dick.

"Uhhohhh, Malcolm, that's so." Trip took in a big breath as he felt Malcolm's anus muscle squeeze him tight. Trip looked down at the muscular ass that he was pounding. God, it's so beautiful, he thought. He grabbed it and squeezed, then bent over Malcolm's back and grasped his dick with his right hand, moving the foreskin up and down. He heard Malcolm moan. He loved that sound. Wanting to hear it again, louder this time, Trip bit his shoulder blade just sharply enough, then licked the mark with the tip of his tongue. At that, Malcolm arched his back, shuddering.

"Ahh!" he shouted, surprised as the pain produced an electric sensation going straight to his groin.

Trip pulled the foreskin all the way down, exposing the head. His thumb made swirls on the top, opening the urethra. Malcolm bucked, reminding Trip to plant his left hand more securely on Mal's hip so he wouldn't slip out.

"Trip, please..."Malcolm begged, feeling an incredible pressure in his dick, accompanied by the mind-blowing sensations in his backside. Trip could always do this to him.

Trip could barely keep himself contained as he heard Malcolm whimper. "Tell me what you want, my Malcolm, my lover..." he whispered in Malcolm's ear, nuzzling the lobe.

"I wah...Trrriiippp!!" Malcolm could hold back no longer. He jerked his body forward and came, spurting semen into Trip's hand. As he did so, Trip suddenly thrust forward, burying himself deep into Malcolm, releasing all that he had to offer. Their groans echoed across the room, bouncing off the walls and into each other's ears, making the shared orgasm that much more intense.

Malcolm fell forward, his knees unable to support him any longer. Trip feel heavily on top of him, his dick growing soft. Trip rolled off him, and Malcolm turned onto his back, breathing heavily.

Looking over at Trip, he smiled. "I love being fucked by you, Mistah Tucker. Doggy, missionary, doesn't matter, you are a master with that lovely dick." He looked down. It was lovely, nestled, scrunched up and unassuming, in the light brown hairs at its base.

Trip turned onto his side and looked into Malcolm's eyes, drinking in the affection so evident in them. "I love you, Malcolm Reed. I love fucking you and hearing you moan, knowing I'm doing that to you. Me and no one else."

Malcolm moved closer to Trip, taking his face in his hands and kissed him slowly, savoring the feel of his soft lips. Trip responded in kind.

When they broke the kiss, Trip went into the bathroom to get a towel. He ran water over it and came back to the bed, wiping himself and Malcolm. Clear, light blue eyes met gray-blue ones.

"What did you see in the blue stone, Mal? You never told me."

Malcolm remembered the scene played out in that stone, the extraordinary sensations he felt from it. "You and I were making love. I can't exactly describe it, but when we came, it was like nothing neither of us had ever experienced before."

"Prrett can make it come true for you—for us." Trip offered.

"I'm not about to let that alien go rummaging about in my head."

"Malcolm, she won't go rummaging about! She'll simply make you feel what you've always wanted to feel: multiple orgasms like a woman."

"Don't you think it's interesting that she picked the Armory officer to help him fulfill his wish?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? She's offering you a chance to." Trip let out a frustrated sigh. "Why do you have to get all paranoid about her, Mal? Did you ever think for once that she's not some evil entity intent on destroying us?"

"And why are you so sure she's benevolent?"

Trip sat next to Mal on the bed. He cupped Malcolm's neck with his hand. "What are you so afraid of, Malcolm? Please tell me."

"I'm afraid of the Enterprise and everyone aboard being destroyed! Bloody hell, Trip, think about that for one second. Think about what I have to do as this ship's Tactical officer; what I have to plan for, what I have to watch out for!" Red faced with anger, Malcolm got up and walked around the room, gathering his clothes.

Trip closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands to them. Dammit, all I want to do is give him this gift.

"Trip, are you alright?"

Trip opened his eyes to look into the concerned face of his lover. He smiled sadly. Getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom to rinse out the washcloth he had used to clean them up.

"Trip, I'm talking to you!" Malcolm walked over to Trip and seized his arm roughly.

With that, Trip turned swiftly around and grabbed Malcolm by the arms, pushing him down onto the bed. "Dammit, Malcolm, I want to give you this gift, that's all! We may never have this chance again!"

Malcolm decided not to fight. He searched Trip's eyes, suddenly seeing what Trip wanted him to experience. He also realized that this was Trip's chance to experience it too. Maybe not directly, but through him. His face softened; the anger left him.

"Captain Archer knows about the telepathy. The Tetrans revealed it to him the first time they met. He trusts them. I'm not sure if I completely do, but we'll try it. If it becomes uncomfortable or dangerous, you must let me stop. But...how does she know what multiple orgasms feel like?"

"Well, I had a talk with Hoshi earlier, since she's the one who planted the idea in that head of yours. She was all for it! She willingly went to Prrett's quarters and told her all about it.or uh, them."

"Uh huh. And no doubt she'll want a full description of events in the morning," Malcolm's eyes crinkled as his face broke into a wry smile.

"You won't regret this..." Trip whispered, bending down to take Malcolm's mouth.

* * *

The next day, late in the afternoon on the Tetran ship, Trip and Malcolm found themselves in Prrett's quarters, waiting at a small table as she prepared herself for the rite.

"Ya nervous?" Trip asked Malcolm. He took Malcolm's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Somewhat. I've never done a telepathic link before."

Prett came out of the small room she was in and sat at the table with Trip and Malcolm. She took out what appeared to be a lighter from one of the bowls on the table. She lit the incense and candles that were on the table. She removed the necklace with the blue stone from her neck, placing it in Malcolm's hand.

"Please relax, Malcolm." Prrett put one hand behind Malcolm's left ear and the other on top of the stone in his hand. She started speaking in a language that didn't quite sound like the one the other Tetrans used. The UT had difficulty translating it; only a word or two would come out at a time: "...ancient stone...foremothers...experience...woman...man..."

After a few minutes Malcolm closed his eyes and squeezed Trip's hand. At that instant, Trip, who had his eyes closed as well, saw swirls of blue. His heartbeat quickened, and his breathing became shallow. He heard Malcolm suddenly gasp; he felt weird sensations all over his body.

Prrett's voice came to him out of a haze, "...love...wind...ancient stone..."

Trip felt suddenly calm; his heartbeat and breathing became normal. Opening his eyes, he looked at Malcolm. Mal's face was flushed; his pupils were dilated. He swallowed hard.

"Oh my, how amazing!" he exclaimed.

"What, what is it Malcolm? Are y'all right?" Trip asked worriedly.

"Yes. Incredible."

Prett looked deeply into Malcolm's eyes. "But the real experience has not manifested itself yet. You two must make love to enjoy all that my gift has to offer." Prrett then focused on Trip. "You will also feel some of what Malcolm will be feeling. Since you were holding hands, some of the gift transferred itself to you."

She stood up and took each man's hand in hers.

"Go, my friends. Go, to find out how my gift will enhance your lives. Remember above all how much you love each other." She bowed deeply, and then let go of their hands.

Neither Trip nor Malcolm knew quite what to say. They walked to the door, but before opening it, Malcolm stopped.

"Thank you, Prrett, for both offering and giving me this gift. I'll never forget what you've done for me today."

* * *

Both men walked to the turbolift, each absorbed in his thoughts. They were atypically quiet. Usually, they would be all over each other, practically half-undressed by the time they got to Trip's quarters. However, the experience with Prrett made them curious, and somewhat apprehensive. They looked into each other's eyes. The turbolift doors opened and Trip stepped in first, pulling Malcolm inside. He pinned him against the wall.

"I can't wait to see you coming over and over again while I'm inside you," he growled in Malcolm's ear, his voice low and husky. His tongue traced the line of Malcolm's outer ear. Obviously he had been thinking about more than just what they'd experienced, as he rubbed his hardened member against Malcolm's hip. Malcolm gasped, and massaged the organ that was straining to break free through the cloth of Trip's uniform.

Mmmm," Malcolm groaned, as he sealed his mouth to Trip's, thrusting his tongue inside. The turbolift abruptly stopped, and they spilled out into the hallway, almost knocking down a crewman who was waiting there for it. They mumbled their apologies to him as they ran down the corridor to Trip's welcoming quarters.

Once inside, Trip let go of Malcolm and put on some sexy Latin music to enhance their experience. He took Malcolm's arms and put them around him.

"Let's not rush this. I wanna take it real slow, and enjoy every bit of you."

Malcolm looked at Trip's mouth. "Yes," he whispered. "I want to love you over and over again." With that he leisurely kissed Trip, savoring the taste and feel of his lips. He slowly swirled his tongue around Trip's lips and tongue, as Trip responded in kind. Trip's hands moved up and down Malcolm's back, squeezing his shoulders, pulling him even closer. They went on like that for a few moments, kissing and caressing. Malcolm moved his hands to the front of Trip's uniform, and slowly unzipped it. With a sly smile, he pulled down the shoulders of the uniform until they were around Trip's knees. He then lifted up the bottom of the bright blue regulation Starfleet undershirt over Trip's head, throwing it into the corner of the room. With a sigh, he leaned into Trip, kissing and petting the wonderfully hairy chest of his lover. He concentrated on the right nipple, swirling his tongue around it, sucking it lightly at first, then harder, until it was a hard, dark red nub. He gave his ministrations then to the left one, smiling, as it also became a hard, dark red nub. Trip moaned and sighed in response, gasping sharply as Malcolm sucked particularly hard on the more sensitive left nipple. He dug his hands in Malcolm's dark chestnut hair, reveling in the softness and texture of it.

Malcolm slid his hands down to the band of Trip's underwear, his mouth trailing tiny bites along the side of his body as he did so. He ran his index finger to the back of the band before using both hands to pull them down with one swift motion. Trip's penis bounced upright as it was freed from its cloth prison.

"Ahhh, that's what I like to see." Malcolm grasped Trip's cock, looking at how hard and long and thick it had become in the last few minutes. He smiled in appreciation as he got down on his knees and kissed Trip's hard, flat stomach. He dipped his tongue in the belly button, which sent an intense sensation to Trip's dick. It jumped in response.

"Oooh, Malcolm, please suck me," Trip begged.

"Shhh..."Malcolm whispered. He kissed below the belly button, going farther down, then around the mass of curly hairs and trailed his tongue down Trip's thigh. By this time Trip was barely able to stand, and it took all his strength to stay upright. Malcolm took Trip's buttocks in his hands and worked his way around them, massaging and tickling the sensitive inner areas. Trip took a sharp intake of breath.

Malcolm looked up at Trip, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Having trouble standing, lover?" With that, he gently pushed Trip down and lifted his legs onto the bed, swiftly taking off the rest of his uniform, underwear and socks. He then stepped back to study nature's (and the gym's) handiwork. A satisfied smile graced his features as he raked his eyes up and down this naked, beautiful man that was his, all his, only his. He looked into Trip's face, looking at the longing in his blue eyes.

He put one of his legs on the bed and unzipped his boot. He gracefully removed it, and then did the same with the other foot. He stepped back a few feet, so that Trip could look at all of him. He unzipped the front of his uniform, and slowly got out of it. Trip propped himself up on his elbows to enjoy the show. The striptease was having quite an effect on him. His eyes were dilated, and he felt himself get even harder. _He's gonna draw it out as long as he can,_ Trip thought, knowing Mal's favorite way to play. Trip's hand slid to his cock, brushing his fingers along it. Malcolm smiled. He slowly brought the bottom of his black undershirt over his head. He was only in his blue t-shirt and undies, and black socks by now. Trip's eyes widened at the sight of the prominent bulge between Malcolm's legs. He sighed and bit his bottom lip. _Why is he torturing me, especially now?_ Trip thought, wanting to wrap his lips around the gorgeous, uncut cock that was making the bulge. Malcolm put his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, pulled them down and stepped out of them, bending over so that Trip couldn't see his cock. He then turned around, still bent over, so that his butt and balls were facing Trip. He heard him gasp.

"Oh Lordy, Malcolm, you are gonna pay dearly for this," Trip whispered breathlessly.

Still bent over, Malcolm removed his socks one by one. He straightened up, turned around and went over to the bed. "I want you to take this off me," he told Trip. Trip got up on his knees on the bed, and put his hands under Malcolm's t-shirt, and pulled up, brushing his fingers along Mal's ribs. Mal was very sensitive in that area, and gasped, spine-tingling sensations running through him. Trip pushed the shirt over Mal's head and arms, and tossed it to the corner. They were now eye-to-eye, chest-to-chest; their cocks pulsing heavily against each other.

Malcolm brushed his fingers along Trip's jaw. "I love you so much," he murmured, looking from Trip's mouth to his eyes. Eyes that were dilated with desire for him.

"Oh Malcolm," Trip, moaned, and took Malcolm's head in his hands, his mouth eagerly making contact with his lover's. Trip wrapped his arms around Malcolm and pulled him on top of him. He slowly turned over, pinning Malcolm underneath him. Their tongues stroked against each other for a few moments, while their hands roamed each other's bodies. Trip broke the kiss, hearing Malcolm whimper at the break. He smiled and worked his way down Malcolm's body. He took his time sucking each nipple, pressing his finger into Malcolm's mouth. Mal licked and sucked the finger, working his lips and tongue around it. Trip groaned. Malcolm took the finger and put it to the nipple that was being neglected at the moment. Trip traveled down to Malcolm's stomach, trailing wet kisses along the way. He positioned himself between Malcolm's legs, smiling at the incredibly thick cock standing at stiff attention. _That's what it's gonna get, lots of attention,_ Trip pondered, his lust and love reaching a new height.

He started at the base, swirling his tongue through the dense patch of dark, curly hair. "Ooooh, that's nice, Trip," Malcolm murmured quietly. He moved on to Mal's sac and tenderly licked, nipped and sucked the skin between his balls. By this time, Malcolm was pulling the sheets up with clenched hands. Trip had a very intense feeling all of a sudden, as though he was the receiving the oral ministrations. He shuddered.

He looked under Malcolm's balls. Between the sac and the anus there was what looked like a clitoris and an indentation right next to it. Trip frowned-he had never seen anything like this on Malcolm. He touched them. Malcolm shuddered and drew in ragged breaths.

"Put your finger inside, Trip."

"What?" Trip asked, frightened. Then he remembered that Prrett mentioned something about a physical manifestation.

"It's a vagina, Trip. I've got a vagina! Prrett did it! She really did it!" Malcolm laughed, not quite believing what was happening.

Trip hesitantly put his finger inside the vagina. His finger was sucked in. He felt a hard ridge, and warm, wet flesh all around. Malcolm was moaning loudly.

"Yes, deeper, Trip."

Trip put his finger in deeper, not quite sure what he was touching. It had been a long time since he had fingered a woman, and forgot what it felt like. He also rubbed his thumb on the object that looked like a clitoris.

"Oooh!" Malcolm yelled, the sensations in that part of his body driving him insane. "Incredible!"

With his other hand Trip grasped Malcolm's cock and slowly stroked it.

"Aaaah! Malcolm shouted, as his hips twitched "Jesus, Trip, what are doing? It's so intense..."

"Looks like you got a clit, too, Mal. A dick and a clit, you lucky sonofabitch," Trip laughed.

"Really? No wonder.uuuggghhh" He gave in to the sensations that Trip was generating with his fingers.

Trip licked his lips. Taking his fingers out of the way, he bent his head to the opening, and licked around the vagina and the clit. Malcolm moaned, intense pleasure obvious in his voice. Trip licked and sucked the clit, eliciting more moans. He then inserted his tongue inside the vagina—Mal's vagina—and tasted the inside. It tasted like Mal, yet a little saltier. He wanted more. He put his tongue into a point and moved it back and forth, over the walls, as his thumb rubbed the clit. Mal bucked his hips. Trip could no longer hold out. His dick was screaming at him, wanting to know what that hot, wet place felt like. He took his tongue out of Mal and looked at him. Mal's face was contorted, his head thrown back and his mouth open.

"Malcolm, I need to fuck you. Please. Now!"

Malcolm opened his eyes and looked up at the man who had what he craved. "Yes, Trip, shove that dick inside of me! God, I want it!"

Trip got on his knees and put Mal's legs up over his shoulders. He took a deep breath to calm down, because he didn't want to just shove his cock into Mal. He moved up until his dick was at the entrance to the vagina. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it over the lips, and then over Mal's balls.

"Please, Trip," Malcolm begged, his voice barely a hoarse whisper.

Trip slowly put his cock all the way inside of Malcolm. The vaginal walls closed around him, sucking him in further. Trip gasped, his eyebrows furrowing. He leaned over Malcolm, who kissed him fervently. Trip put his arms on either side of Mal's head, and slowly started to thrust in and out of him, the sensations creating an intense awareness of what his dick was feeling. He could also feel Malcolm's dick rubbing against his stomach, and he concentrated on pushing his stomach muscles down so that Mal's dick could be sufficiently stimulated. All of a sudden Trip felt dizzy, and saw blue swirls. He felt Malcolm thrust underneath him, his hands on Trip's butt, pushing him farther inside. Malcolm let out a guttural groan, and his hips bucked. Trip opened his eyes, to see Malcolm, eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched, having an intense orgasm. He felt the vagina contract around him, and something like fingertips grabbing at the head of his cock. This triggered Trip's orgasm, and he thrust forward.

"Oh God, Malcolm! Uuuugghh!" He poured his seed into Malcolm. As he did this, he felt something hot and sticky cover his stomach and chest. He reached down and tasted it. Trip's mind was awhirl. It was Malcolm's! Of course it would be, why was he surprised? He was too dazed to think about it, so he shut off the thought right then.

Malcolm stopped shuddering, then suddenly both of his legs shot up toward the ceiling, he pushed Trip into him again, and thrust, this time throwing his head forward. Trip, concentrating all his strength in his arms so they wouldn't buckle, saw the blue swirls again, felt the fingertips grabbing his cock head again and felt something like a memory of an orgasm. It suddenly occurred to him that he was feeling Malcolm's orgasms, but not as intensely. Prrett did say that he would feel something since they had been holding hands during the ceremony.

Malcolm fell back, his legs dropping on the bed next to Trip. Tears appeared at the outer corners of his eyes as he opened them. He looked directly into Trip's eyes.

Breathing hard, he managed to gasp, "I've. never. felt." He smiled and closed his eyes.

Trip pulled out, and rolled over next to Malcolm, pulling him close. "That was incredible, Malcolm. How many did you have?"

Malcolm swallowed and frowned. "Two, I believe. Not sure, I think there was a smaller one in there somewhere."

Looking at Trip, he asked, "What did you feel when you were inside of me?"

Trip told him about the fingertips on the head of his cock, which, Malcolm mused, was either a real uterus, or Prrett planted the feeling somehow in Trip's head. He also told Mal about the blue swirls.

"Yes, I saw those too. It must be a byproduct of the stone she used." He smiled, and with gratitude evident in his voice, he said, "Thank you for this experience. You are a kind lover, and I'm so glad you're mine."

Trip smiled at Mal. "I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. Besides, you know how I love to give you gifts." He smiled a shy smile, and Malcolm's heart warmed all over again.

Malcolm smiled as he whispered in Trip's ear, "Come here. It's time for me to be on top now."


End file.
